Question: $\dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{5}$ is $\dfrac{5}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{5} = \dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{5 \times 5}{4 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{25}{4} $